Users
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: Gilbert finally gets to use Break. Sucky summary. Rated for sex, lemon, and pervertedness. Review or not. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do _**NOT **_own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters

Warning: BoyXBoy; yaoi; lemony, pervy, sex

Users

Age 14...  
Gilbert: *Tears* Why would they want to adopt someone like me? I'm useless. I can't even protect my own master.  
Break: Gilbert, calm down.  
Gilbert: Why? You don't care about me.  
Break: *Eye roll* I don't need you to be a sobbing mess.  
Gilbert: I don't care.  
Break: You need to stop being so gloomy and depressed. You'll get your master back soon enough.  
Gilbert: I want him back now! Ow.  
Break: If you keep acting like that, you'll start to bleed again.  
Gilbert: Maybe I don't care.  
Break: I do.  
Gilbert: You don't want your pawn to die before you're done with him.  
Break: Don't worry yourself. One day, you'll be able to use me.  
Ten years later...  
Oz: Are you two sure you can handle being left alone?  
Break: We'll be fine.  
Alice: The last time we left you alone, the place was a wreck when we came back.  
Gilbert: It will be fine. Trust me. Just go.  
Oz: Alright. Let's go.  
Both gone  
Break: Any reason you want them gone so bad?  
Gilbert slams Break to the wall.  
Gilbert: Yes. Remember ten years ago in my room when you told me I'd eventually get to use you?  
Break: Yes.  
Gilbert: I'll be using you today.  
Break: *Smirk* And how will you be doing th-  
Break didn't get to finish due to Gilbert slamming his lips on Break's.  
Gilbert: Don't get me wrong. I still hate you. I just have some extra energy and anger to get rid of.  
Mouth slam  
Tongue in  
Thinking he would soon be pushed off, Gilbert put Break's arms above his head and put a death grip on them. He almost jumped back when he felt Break's tongue around his. Break eventually won the tongue battle right before they separated.  
Break: Surprised I'm playing along?  
Gilbert: A little. But I won't let you take control of me.  
Break: We'll see about that.  
After about ten minutes of tackling, biting, licking, and clawing, Gilbert was pinned to the floor. And enjoying it.  
Break: I thought you said you wouldn't let me take control of you.  
Gilbert: Shut up and keep going.  
Break: If that's what you want.  
Break moves his mouth to Gilbert's neck and begins to bite and suck.  
Break: Where the heck is your weak spot?  
Gilbert: How would I know?  
Bite  
Gilbert gasps and arches his back.  
Break: It's very sensitive.  
Break continues biting and sucking on that spot until the bulge pressing into his leg couldn't get any bigger.  
Break: Someone's very eager.  
Gilbert: Let's see how you feel when I do it to you.  
Flip  
Break: You're stronger than I thought.  
Gilbert carefully surveys Break's neck before sinking his teeth in.  
Break: How did you find it the fast?  
Gilbert: You talk way too much.  
Gilbert pulls off his scarf and wraps it around Break's mouth.  
Gilbert: Much better. Now to rid you of your clothes.  
Gilbert slowly pulls of Break's jacket and shirt. He immediately latches on to Break's... Break arches his back and moans into the cloth. Gilbert continues playing with it until Break removes his head and puts it on the other one.  
Gilbert: Now who's eager?  
Glare  
Gilbert ignores the glare and begins sucking. Break claws into Gilbert's back, ripping open his shirt.  
Break: *Scarf off* My turn.  
Flip  
Break literally rips off Gilbert's shirt. He puts his tongue at the top of Gilbert's pants and licks the whole way up Gilbert's abdomen and then neck. He proceeds to unbutton and and unzip Gilbert's pants with his teeth.  
Break: Feeling better?  
Gilbert: Take them off.  
Remove  
Break: I think I'll w-  
Gilbert slams Break's mouth on his. He takes advantage of Break being distracted and runs his tongue allover everything in Break's mouth. While doing this, Gilbert hurriedly removes Break's pants. He slides his hand in Break's boxers and grabs the very hard erection, earning a loud moan from Break.  
Gilbert: I take it you l-  
Boxers off  
Squeeze  
Break: Now you're talking too much. Keep quiet or this will stop.  
Nod  
Break: Good boy.  
Break moves his head down and licks the inside of Gilbert's hip. He continues licking this area, getting moans and pants of pleasure from Gilbert. Gilbert claws into Break's back as Break latches onto Gilbert with his mouth. Gilbert claws harder the more Break moves. Soon there was blood dripping from Break's back.  
Gilbert: Break. I'm going to- Ah!  
Break spits out the contents of his mouth.  
Break: Having fun now, are we?  
Flip  
Gilbert: Yes.  
Gilbert rips off Break's boxers and latches onto him, making sure to lick everything around it, first.  
Break: Gilbert! Ah!  
Gilbert spits and holds three fingers in Break's face.  
Gilbert: Suck.  
Break: Just to humor you, I will.  
Lick  
Suck  
Break: Ready.  
One in  
Break: Still ready.  
Two in  
Break: Wait thirty seconds for the next one.  
As Gilbert was waiting for Break to adjust, he began to move his fingers and search for the bundle of nerves that would drive Break even more insane.  
Break: Put the third in.  
Three in  
Gilbert: *In head* Where is it?  
Slam  
Break arches his back and digs his nails into the floor.  
Gilbert: *In head* Perfect.  
Gilbert continues to play around with his hand a little more.  
Break: D*** it, Gilbert. Just put yourself inside me.  
Hand out  
Gilbert: Ready?  
Break: Yes.  
Shove  
Break: S***! That hurts.  
Gilbert: It'll feel good in a few minutes.  
It only took about ten seconds for Gilbert to slam into the perfect spot.  
Break: Do it faster and harder.  
Gilbert: I'm the one in control.  
Break: Fine! Just make it good.  
Gilbert: I will.  
Five minutes later...  
Gilbert: *Pull out* *Panting* That should be good.  
Break: *Panting* Are you sure there's nothing else you want to do?  
Gilbert: Break, I need you inside of me like a person needs air to breathe.  
Break: I thought so.  
Five minutes later...  
Break and Gilbert were making out when they heard voices.  
Oz: Do you think the house is still in one piece?  
Gilbert and Break snap up and look at up living room.  
Break: Forget about it and run.  
Break and Gilbert grabs what's left of their clothes and run to their rooms.  
Alice: Doubt it.  
Oz and Alice walk in and look at the wrecked living room.  
Oz: There's blood and ripped clothes allover the floor.  
Alice: What did they do?  
Gilbert slowly walks in the room. He was wet from jumping in and out of the shower.  
Gilbert: Welcome back. Did she give you any trouble?  
Oz: No. What happened here?  
Break: Just one of our fights.  
Gilbert: *Quiet* There's no semen on the floor, is there?  
Oz: Ew. What did I just step in?  
Break: *Quiet* Apparently there is.  
Oz: What really happened in here?  
Gilbert: Break threw mayonnaise allover the floor just because it was expired.  
Oz: Why would he do that?  
Break: Because he wouldn't let me spread it on his face.  
Oz: What's with the torn clothes?  
Gilbert: *Grab* Nothing.  
Alice: You're acting weirder than usual.  
Gilbert: You two should just go find somewhere else to play. I'll clean up.  
Oz: Alright. Come on, Alice.  
Both gone  
Break: I'm looking forward to the next time you use me. Have fun cleaning.  
Gone  
Gilbert: *Sigh* I should've done this in my bedroom.  
FIN


End file.
